


beginning.

by queensbeklena



Series: 30 Challenge Prompts - Beklena [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena is a human, F/F, Feeding, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Slight Powerplay, aggressive behavior at start, but becomes softer and smutier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Rebekah and Elena's relationship, after the tension becomes too much.</p>
<p>As part of a thirty one-shot challenge prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning.

Rebekah liked to flash her fangs as her eyes turned red, and shove her face two inches away from her opponent to intimidate them. She occasionally threw them to the ground and towered over them too. This was her favorite way to end an argument and she prided herself in her ability to shut up every fragile human that ever pissed her off.

That was, until, Elena Gilbert.

That infuriating, weak, little human didn’t cower when Rebekah’s fangs ripped through her gums. She didn’t falter when the veins under her eyes rose under her skin, and her eyes turned as red as blood. She didn’t even flinch when the original vampire bent her head only a few inches away from the human’s, giving her no choice but to look directly at her.

_Who did she think she was?_ Rebekah had never met a more stubborn and annoying person than Elena Gilbert.

The vampire gripped the human’s arms tightly, surely cutting off blood flow.

Neither could even remember what they’d been arguing about in the first place. Now it was just a matter of Rebekah’s ego.

Elena jumped a little and her eyes widened as she realized the blonde would not give up. This caused the original to smirk, her fangs still visible. She had Elena shoved up against a wall in the next second.

Elena’s breath hitched in her throat, and her heartbeat sped up. Rebekah’s legs trapped hers, preventing any chance of escape. Oddly, Elena didn’t want to. Rebekah’s dominance excited her. The pent up sexual tension between the two of them had been killing her for weeks. She couldn’t even get herself off anymore; she needed __

The older woman noticed the change in the room the same moment Elena did. Without realizing, Rebekah had slipped her thigh between the human’s and pressed herself against the girl.

The murderous anger left the original and was quickly replaced by arousal. She could smell the same on the human.

Their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze. Elena was strangely turned on by seeing Rebekah slightly disheveled, her fangs poking through her lips, her eyes dark with different types of lust.

She reached a hand up and gently brushed her thumb against a fang, gasping when it broke the skin. A bubble of blood oozed out, and Rebekah’s nose flared. She wrapped her mouth around Elena’s thumb, sucking to pull more blood out. She groaned softly and gripped the human girl’s wrist; she tasted wonderfully. Elena’s stomach clenched with arousal. She watched the older woman. After a few moments, her skin clotted and Rebekah pulled her hand away slowly.

Elena’s arousal was coming off her in strong waves, and the smell of it nearly made Rebekah whimper.

Elena craved to be bitten, to have that feeling amplified. As if Rebekah read her mind, or as just a happy coincidence, the vampire bent her head and bit into the human’s wrist smoothly. A prickle of pain followed, but soon after pleasure came in waves.

Elena had never known a vampire bite could be so pleasurable. Each time she’d been bitten, it’d hurt like hell, like she was being torn apart. This felt sensual, the way Rebekah sucked and licked and rubbed her fingers up Elena’s arm; the sensations went straight to her core.

She couldn’t help the moans that dropped out of her mouth. She couldn’t help rocking her hips and groaning louder when she got friction from Rebekah’s thigh. Elena could let her feed all night and not complain, as long as this feeling continued.

Elena’s noises caused Rebekah’s thighs to clench with need. She forgot why they’d been fighting—why Elena was even here—all she cared about was this.

Elena rocked her hips furiously as Rebekah continued to feed. She was taking slow sucks to avoid draining her dry.

Rebekah retracted her fangs and licked over the wound. Elena whined at the loss. The vampire smirked and kissed up the human’s arm and across her chest. She ripped her shirt apart. Before Elena could protest, Rebekah ground her thigh up into her, causing a ‘fuck’ to fall from the ‘innocent’ girl’s mouth.

Elena was nearing the edge, but the stimulation wasn’t quite enough. She started to shove her fingers into her jeans to get some relief, but the vampire made a disapproving noise and swatted her hand away.

"Rebekah," The brunette groaned. She needed more, now.

The original just laughed and began sucking on her breasts. Elena, having sensitive breasts, gasped and groaned. It still wasn’t enough.

Rebekah could feel the frustration in her body—the tension, the need to come. It thrilled her—orgasm delay was always her favorite form of torture.

"Dammit, Rebekah!" Elena shouted, sexually furious.

The vampire’s fangs quickly broke through and she bit just to the right of the human’s nipple.

Elena’s mouth dropped open and streams of profanity and noises poured out. Her hips moved faster as the incredible pleasure enveloped her. It took barely any time at all for her orgasm to hit hard, her toes curling, her head dropping back, her legs shaking. Rebekah eased her through it, then pulled her mouth away. Elena’s eyes were closed, her heart thumping wildly. Rebekah picked the human up swiftly as her legs were too shaky to support her. She placed her on the bed and allowed her to recover.

"That, was," Elena said breathily, her eyes half lidded.

"I know." Rebekah half smirked.

After a few minutes, Elena had recovered. She rolled over and straddled the older woman, smirking.

"Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://queensbeklena.tumblr.com/post/89904468005/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a) is where I got the inspiration from. [This post](http://queensbeklena.tumblr.com/post/100944041865/i-will-be-writing-30-drabbles-possibly-longer-as) explains how I am doing these prompts.


End file.
